


Home

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x02 and 3x05 AU, F/M, Fluff, reunion fix-it, what if Fitz had found Simmons earlier, will's just a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fitz had found Jemma on the other planet before she lost hope and fell in love with Will?</p><p>A happier and much less complicated Fitzsimmons reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something because I was making myself sad a few weeks ago thinking about how much trouble would have been avoided if Fitz had gotten Jemma and Will off the planet earlier. And because we always need more Fitzsimmons reunion fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jemma had been trapped on this horrible planet for more than three months. Everyday, as Will focused on finding food or reading or whatever else he was off doing in his section of the cave, Jemma poured through maps and charts and data over and over, unable to find anything. Will was kind and would humor her, listening as she talked through theories out loud, partly to him, partly to herself, and partly to Fitz as though he could hear her across the universe, but she knew Will didn’t believe it was possible for them to get back. Most days she let it go, keeping the status quo between them, but some days it was just too much. He wouldn’t let her go to the no-fly zone. He thought it was pointless to even try to get home. Jemma was so grateful to have him so she wasn’t alone on this godforsaken planet, but he could try to have a _little_ hope. Jemma had appeared on the planet fourteen years after he had left it. And if there was a way to get onto the planet, there was a way to get home too. If only Fitz were here. He’d know what she needed to do. 

Fitz. Will had asked her what she missed most about home apart from food, and Jemma had known her answer instantly. Really, how much Jemma missed Fitz surpassed even how much she missed food. Fitz was far and away the thing Jemma wanted most in the universe. She would imagine that he was searching for her, doing everything he could to find her, that maybe it wouldn’t matter if she figured it out or not because Fitz had figured it out on his end. 

Sometimes she thought about their reunion. Her running to him as he ran to her, his smile as wide as she’d ever seen it. She imagined his arms around her, holding her to him, promising that he would never let her go. She imagined his lips against hers, finally, after all these years. 

She loved him. If she hadn’t known before she’d been swallowed up by the portal, she certainly knew it now. Even Will had figured it out, just from how often she mentioned Fitz and from how wide she smiled at just the thought of him. Fitz’s picture on her phone was the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing she looked at before she went to sleep. Her was her constant. He gave her hope. She knew he would never give up, so she couldn’t either. 

After a particularly bad argument between her and Will over whether or not Jemma was wasting her time, they had split up to go gather food not too far away from the entrance to their cave. 

“Ugh, Fitz, what I wouldn’t give to have your help,” Jemma said quietly to herself as she pulled up roots. “You’d know all the answers.” 

Suddenly, a red light shot up from the ground maybe 1000 meters away from her. It exploded into brilliant fireworks which rained down, illuminating the perpetually-dark sky. A flare. Fitz. 

A smile crept onto Jemma’s face, as Will raced over to her, concern evident in his face. 

“It’s Fitz, Will!” Jemma exclaimed. “It’s got to be! He’s gonna bring us home!” 

She took off running, Will racing after her. Up and down sand dunes, she clambered as fast as she could. Just one thought in her head: Fitz. She had to get to Fitz. 

“JEMMA! JEMMA!” Suddenly, there was his voice. That voice she’d been replaying over and over on the video he’d made for her birthday. The voice that would talk back in her head whenever she tried to work through a problem. It was Fitz. It was _actually_ Fitz. 

“FITZ!” Jemma screamed back, moving even faster now. “FITZ!” 

“JEMMA!” came the reply, nearer now. 

And suddenly, there he was. His hair was slightly shorter, his cheeks covered in stubble, and the dark blue linen shirt he was wearing wasn’t one that Jemma recognized, but she didn’t care. He was here! He was actually here! 

“FITZ!” she yelled, capturing his attention. 

His eyes lit up when he saw her, and Jemma almost tripped, distracted by the love and desperation she saw reflected in them. 

She almost fell into his arms, she had been running so fast down the last hill, but he kept her upright, his arms enveloping her just as she had imagined, except this was real and somehow even more wonderful and intimate than anything she had ever dreamed about. 

“Jemma,” Fitz murmured as he pressed kisses into her hair, his voice filled with longing. “It’s really you. I can’t believe it’s really you.” 

Jemma buried her head into his chest, breathing him in, but a thought crossed her mind and she stiffened, pulling back. “My friend. Will. He’s got to come back too. He was just behind me.” Jemma turned around the direction she had come, and, sure enough, there was Will just cresting the hill. 

Jemma saw him stop for a moment, clearly unable to believe what he was seeing, but then he kept going, joining them a moment later. 

Fitz’s eyes were narrowed, but he clearly knew that this was not the time for questions. 

“Through here!” Fitz hurried back over to the swirling vortex that served as the portal entrance, his hand clasped tightly in Jemma’s. Jemma noticed a cable coming from the other side of the portal, the end of which was clipped to the belt loop of Fitz’s jeans. 

All three of them jumped through at once, and a moment later, they found themselves in the bottom of a pit, surrounded by gravel and dust that Jemma gathered had previously been the monolith. 

Fitz lifted her head out of the gravel, brushing rubble off her face and out of her hair. His smile was just as brilliant now as it had been on the planet. 

Jemma suddenly felt weak and exhausted from full-out sprinting across the surface of the planet and ending up back on Earth where the air and the gravity were just different enough to throw her entire body off balance. 

Fitz clearly sensed that she wasn’t completely okay, because he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. 

“Fitz,” Jemma breathed, smiling into his collarbone, her hands reaching for fistfuls of his shirt. 

“I’ve got you, Jemma,” he whispered into her hair. 

There was a rustling, and Will’s body unearthed itself from the rubble, coughing out dust. 

Jemma forced herself to sit up, still holding fast to Fitz. 

“This is Will,” she offered weakly. 

Will took a deep breath as a smile spread across his face. He turned his attention to the man whose arms were wrapped tightly around Jemma. “And you’re Fitz,” he said, a statement, not a question. “Jemma’s always talking about you.” 

A small smile appeared on Fitz’s face at Will’s words. 

“NASA sent him to the planet 14 years ago,” Jemma elaborated. “He helped me stay alive.” 

Fitz nodded seriously, unearthing his hand to stretch it out to Will. “Well, then, thank you. If something had happened to Jemma…” Fitz trailed off. 

Will took Fitz’s outstretched hand and shook it lightly, showing Jemma that he was just as exhausted as she was. 

“I can’t believe it.” A voice came from up above them. 

Jemma finally looked up and found that the pit they were in was surrounded by the rest of the team. Coulson, Bobbi, Hunter, Mack, Skye… and was that Doctor Randolph? Jemma didn’t particularly care. 

“Let’s get you guys out of there.” Mack’s even voice took control of the situation. 

A few moments later found them lying by the edge of the pit which Jemma now saw was in some odd amphitheater-type room in what appeared to be some sort of castle. Bobbi was taking care of Will, asking him questions and checking his vitals. He kept taking gasping breaths, the difference in air concentration affecting him strongly. 

Jemma, however, had not extricated herself from Fitz for longer than the thirty seconds it took to get them both out of the pit. Fitz’s arms were still wrapped around her tightly, and her head was buried in his chest. 

It was just the scent of him, the feel of him, the fact that he was physically there beside her, his arms around her, his face pressed into her hair. She had a thought that she wouldn’t mind staying that way for the rest of her life, wrapped in Fitz’s arms: safe, happy, _home_. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Jemma,” came Fitz’s whisper just above her ear. 

Jemma pulled back so she could look at him properly. “I’ve missed you too, Fitz. Everyday. All the time.” 

Moving slightly, Jemma reached down to pull her phone out from her pocket. She held it up to him. “Still works.” She grinned almost shyly as she unlocked the screen. There, already open was Fitz’s picture. “I talked to you over there more than I’d really care to admit. And I always said goodnight. I just… I can’t believe you found me.” She reached out to run her fingers, feather-light, across his cheek, checking that he was real, that she was home. 

Fitz offered her a small smile, the one that made her feel as though she was the most important thing in the entire universe. “What else was I gonna do?” 

Ignoring that they were in a castle Jemma didn’t even know where and ignoring that they were surrounded by all their closest friends plus Doctor Randolph for a reason Jemma hadn’t discovered yet, Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz’s neck and pulled his lips to meet hers. 

It was everything Jemma had been dreaming of, longing for, _needing_ all these months that she’d been without him. Everything and more. His lips were soft against her hard and cracked ones and his hands ran through her hair and up and down her back. Their legs were in the way and Jemma could feel bits of gravel still in Fitz’s hair, but she didn’t care. She just tilted her head to kiss him more deeply, as he responded with enthusiasm, shifting to his knees so he could press her closer to him. 

As she kissed him, Fitz, the love of her life, she let herself forget that she had just spent more than three months on an alien planet, that she’d almost died from dehydration, from starvation, from exposure. She was just Jemma Simmons again, in love with her best friend, exactly as she had been before the monolith took her all those months ago.

“Earth to FitzSimmons!” Skye’s voice jolted Fitz and Jemma back to reality. 

Jemma kept her eyes on Fitz, breathing heavily even as a smile spread across her face. She almost had to look away at the intensity of Fitz’s gaze. He loved her; Jemma didn’t know why or how, but that look in his eyes, that smile… he loved her. Plain and simple. She just hoped he could tell that she felt the exact same way. 

A cough came from across the room. Jemma’s eyes finally broke away from Fitz as she turned to see the rest of the team staring at them with varying degrees of excitement and confusion. 

Will spoke first. “Like I said, more than a friend.” 

Then came the rush of congratulations, a tired-out looking Skye jumping up and down in spite of her exhaustion, Mack beaming, Bobbi and Hunter grinning together as they rushed over to hug both of them, Coulson offering them both an approving half smile. 

Jemma had to turn away at their reactions, hiding her smile in the crook of Fitz’s neck. A few moments later she heard the sounds of the team getting back to work, letting her and Fitz have their privacy again. 

Jemma felt Fitz’s hand on her back, his thumb rubbing up and down in a soothing and familiar pattern. He was smiling against her cheek. 

“I love you, Fitz,” Jemma whispered, so quiet that, for a moment, she wasn’t even sure Fitz had heard her.

Fitz’s smile grew wider and he kissed her temple as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. “I love you too, Jemma,” he breathed softly into her hair. “Always.”


End file.
